Rosalie and Emmett's story
by Jordaniya
Summary: This is the story of Rosalie and Emmett. It's rated M for future Lemon. Summary sucks so please take a peek.


Chapter 1

THE ANGEL

"Babe, I told you I'm coming back in two weeks. It's not that long." I said, exasperated. Even though I had already lectured this to Maggie a thousand times, she seemed to not get the grip on the fact that I would only be away for a little while and not forever.

"It's going to seem like an eternity to me." Maggie whimpered on the bed, watching me pack my bags.

Every year since I was eight, my father had made it an accustomed habit to take a yearly camping trip for some father and son bonding time. Even though my dad passed away 11 years ago, I still honor the tradition. Some years I went alone and others I brought some of my buddies down with me. This year, however, I knew that I needed to go solo. As my dad always said "a man needs some time to think things through every once in a while." I smiled to myself at the memory of when he brought me there one year and taught me about sex.

I paused during my frivolous packing to see Maggie, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. I groaned softly and wrapped her in my arms.

"Please don't cry," I whispered, kissing her tears away. "It's only for a little while and then I'll come home to you."

"Oh, Emmett." Maggie said appraisingly, sniffing a bit. Her expression became abruptly serious. "What if something happens and you get hurt? Oh dear…"

I laughed lightly and cupped her face in my palms. "I've been doing this my whole life. I've never been hurt; not once. So don't worry."

Maggie looked up at me with big, wide eyes, the picture of innocence. "Okay, if you're sure…" she said hesitantly.

I laughed and rolled on top of her, making sure she remembered me while I was gone.

***

In the morning, I left the warmth of Maggie's bed and carried my bag out of the Cassidy's Rover. Evolution was beginning to create different brands of cars, and I had the most efficient one in the country. I admired the shiny exterior as I plopped into the plush leather seats.

The car started smoothly and I grinned as I pulled out of the circular drive way. I looked into the rear-view mirror only once before I set out onto the high way. The radio only had three stations available due to the out of range place I was in. I settled on a soft rock station, humming along to the easy beat.

The forest surrounded me with a sort of serene glow. The woods were my personal sanctuary; it was more of a home to me than anything else. I couldn't wait to be in the woods, smelling the refreshing scent of ever greens and pines. Finally, I was in the annual spot and I parked my car carefully under the shade of a dog wood.

I stepped out and immediately began pitching up a medium sized tent. Once it was set-up, I un-packed my belongings and set up it all around the camp site.

I reveled in the silence, save for the bird's chirping and chip-monks squabbling in the bushes. The rest of the day went by slowly and I took my time by reading a book I never quite finished. I would start hunting first thing in the morning. Hunting isn't safe in the darkness of night.

I went in to my tent and enveloped myself in the warmth of my sleeping bag.

***

I knew it wasn't morning when I woke up. The sun wasn't even up. I didn't realize what had woke me, so I stretched, yawned, and got out of the tent. I made my way to the closest tree and relieved myself. As I was zipping back up my long Johns, I heard a strange, iridescent sound coming from around the tent area. I couldn't quite place the noise, but it sounded almost like a loud huff.

I arched an eye-brow and cautiously circled the tent, being extremely careful of not making any noise. What I saw, sniffing around the embers of the fire I made earlier, made me gasp.

A huge black grizzly stood there, curiously moving the ash blackened logs around with its sizeable paw. The mighty beast started at the sound of my gasp.

It sniffed the air, scrutinized its surroundings and finally its blazing eyes upon my frozen form. My weapons, I thought desperately. They were nestled in the tent. Damn! I had no self defense except for my own bare hands. Huh, I thought ironically, the one time I promise not to get hurt, I'm in a hand to hand combat with a fierce predator.

That was the last coherent thought I had, when, letting out a furious bellow, the bear charged at me with break neck speed. I cried out sharply as a horrible weight was pushed into me. I struggled for a few moments, but then the bear's claw popped me on the side of my head. My world went black.

***

Rosalie

I stared down at the prowling mountain lion on the forest floor. My fingers dug into the tree branch in anticipation and bloodlust as I awaited the perfect moment to strike. The branch snapped under my preening, and the cougar whipped its head sky-ward, shock evident on its face.

"Bugger this," I muttered. And I pounced on top of the wriggling cat. I cut its throat cleanly with my teeth and it died off with a gurgling sound.

Edward laughed somewhere behind me as I lowered my head to the succulent feast. After I finished, I turned to scowl at the boy of 17 who stood poised on a thick branch.

"You disturbed my thought process." I seethed. Edward chuckled at my rotten mood and jumped to the ground with a soft thud, barely resound able to my acute hearing senses.

"Oh how I love to chastise you." Edward said his eyes bright with mirth. "You should see the way you look when you're about to pounce." Edward twisted his face into a mock expression of determination, eyes wide and lips scrunched into an ugly line.

I clenched my fists at my side and reached for his throat. "Why you—"

A shrill scream interrupted my threats and Edward and I both set off running in the direction of the distressed call. I thought to myself that it had been a sound of a man in agonizing pain. I quickened my pace and I was soon running alongside Edward.

Carlisle had always taught to help someone in need, human or no. and I wondered what could have possibly produced such a pained sound. I had an instant flash back of that night; clothes being ripped to shreds and my body being put on display to a bunch of drunken men. The human memory was blurry and I still remembered the agonizing heart ache and pain of being raped and betrayed by my betrothed.

I quickly composed myself, shoving the memory as far back as it would go. Edward didn't show any signs of having heard me, and I was grateful for the silence.

We came upon a small campsite then, a small tent set up near the back. But my gaze immediately riveted on the scuffle going on. With a roll of nausea, I realized it was between man and beast.

The man's hands were torn to shreds as the bear continued to claw and scratch at the poor human murderously. I needed to act quickly.

"Edward! Get the bear off him!" I called. Edward nodded and with one push had the generous creature thrown into the black wood around us. The bear screamed and escaped down the trail. The man was writhing on the floor, holding his head. I saw the deep gash on his side. His guts were slipping from his stomach and I knew he had no hope of surviving.

The blood didn't bother me all that much since my hunger was sated form the mountain lion. I crouched down next to him, to try to help ease his death as best as I could. I gently pried his hands from his face and gasped at what I saw.

Short, curly hair was plastered to his scalp from sweat and blood, and deep dimples shown as he grimaced in pain. It immediately reminded me of Vera's child, little Henry. Something swelled within me as I saw his face. I knew I couldn't let him die, I just couldn't.

I looked up at Edward with a desperate expression. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head but nodded in the end. I was scared to do it myself, afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop if I tasted his blood. I knew Edward wouldn't do it either. I had no choice but to bring him to Carlisle. It was selfish of me, to the extreme, but I couldn't let him die. Not now.

***

Emmett

I thought I was in heaven. Or, at least, on my way there. Wind whipped past me and when I opened my eyes, everything around me was blurred as if I was trapped in a whirl-pool. But, somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized there was too much pain to be in the eternal paradise. Besides the wounds on my rip and stomach, there were two granite hard things holding me. I wondered idly what in the hell was holding me.

I cracked my eyes open wide enough to peek at what was above me. And immediately all the pain seeped out of my limbs. It had to be an angel: there was no other explanation as to the amazing beauty holding me in her arms.

Blonde hair that looked like a cascading waterfall of gold fanned out behind her. Her big eyes were glimmering amber as she looked down upon me. I automatically reached up and caressed her full lower lip with my index finger. The angel widened her eyes and smiled against my finger. I cracked a smile before falling back to rest.

***

Rosalie

I watched the man in my arms drift back to sleep. I sighed and paid attention to his soft breathing. His touch still lingered on my lips and I shuddered delicately. But as soon as the feelings came, they abruptly ended. I knew men well and I wasn't going to chance another infatuation and risk the hurt again.

Chapter 2

A new life

Rosalie

Edward and I traveled for another half a day before we neared the Cullen mansion. I sighed in relief as the white paint gloomed in the distance through the trees. The man was close to dying and every breath he took was labored and short.

Carlisle and Esme were already prepared when we entered the warmth of the house. Carlisle quickly set to business, taking the man out of my arms. I instantly wanted him back but I let him go willingly.

"Edward, go get the morphine. We need to get it through his system before the venom spreads." Carlisle instructed and Edward obliged and ran upstairs to the study.

I watched them work and winced when Carlisle began to bite into the man's neck, wrists, and ankles. The man made no sound except for a soft groan, arching his back once in a while as the venom worked its way through veins and arteries.

Esme hugged me to her when I sank down on the couch, hand over my mouth.

"He's going to be okay, sweetie. Edward tells me his name is Emmett." Esme said, obviously trying to comfort me.

Emmett, I thought, what an innocent name for such a burly man. I watched Emmett, calculating all his expressions and committing them to memory. I couldn't wait until he awoke to his new life so I could get to know him. Maybe he would think me beautiful. Maybe he…

No, I shook my head. I would not get my hopes up and have them die like they did the last time. I suddenly needed to be away from everyone, to clear my head. Why was I even thinking of Emmett in that way? Hell, he would probably end up like Royce, of worse, by looking at the size of him. I decided that when Emmett woke up, I would have absolutely nothing to do with him.

***

Emmett

The pain was searing, heart wrenching. It was searing heat that seemed to be centering on my heart. My heart was erratically beating and quite suddenly, it stopped with a final gal-lump. The heat disappeared after that as if it never was there.

I opened my eyes wearily, afraid of what I might see. Was I in heaven? Once again, there had been too much pain to even consider heaven. Where was my angel, I suddenly wondered.

There was one worried face above mine. I was disappointed to find that it wasn't my angel, but this looked to be her twin brother.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." The man said attentively, measuring my response carefully.

I looked at the man before me quizzically. Wasn't he going to tell me where I was? What happened to me? The blonde God, Carlisle, smiled gently at my dubious expression.

"This may come as a bit of a shock to you, but you have to promise to understand." Carlisle said, his gold eyes pleading. I had no choice but to respond to him when he was looking at me so expectantly. So I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Now, you don't live in the world you thought you lived in, young Emmett. My family and I are different than your average human. We are vampires and so are you." Carlisle finished with an awkward smile but it turned out looking like a grimace.

A vampire? I asked myself. And the man expected me to believe this rubbish? From the look on Carlisle's face, he could tell what I was thinking. "And how can you prove this to me?" I asked in a surprisingly deep but smooth voice. I was shocked: had I ever sounded like that before? Surely not.

Carlisle heaved a sigh, and asked me in a small, soothing voice. "Are you thirsty?"

There was a startling burn in my throat that made me heave straight up into a sitting position. My eyes widened in shock as I stood and roared at the top of my lungs.

"Now, Emmett." Carlisle began, not flinching at the spurt of profanities that spurted from my mouth. "You must learn restraint." Carlisle said, suddenly not alone. A boy, the age of 18 from the looks of it, and a woman older than me, flanked either side of Carlisle protectively.

"Edward," Carlisle murmured softly without turning his head from my direction. "Take Emmett into the south and help him hunt."

The bronze haired boy nodded his head and motioned for me to follow him. I stood almost 7 inches above everyone in the room but they all had an air of serious severity about them that I dared not disrespect. Mustering up all the self control I had, I took a deep, unnatural breath and followed the boy out the door.

***

Rosalie

So, he was awake, I thought, smiling wryly. I think the whole town of Forks, Washington could hear him. I sat, lounging at the top of an ever green; waiting until I concentrated Edward and furious Emmett passed and cleared the entrance into the woods.

The front door to the house opened and I listened to approaching foot steps. The driving impulse to greet them was almost too much to bear. So I gingerly hopped off the branch and stopped in front of the two men.

Emmett's eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates at the sight of me. I greedily drank in his new form. Emmett was bigger and much, much more stronger than before, and that made me 10 times more afraid of him. But Emmett's posture relaxed and his eyes softened as he raked his gaze over me. If I was human, I would have been burning up.

"Rosalie," Edward greeted before walking past me. Emmett reluctantly followed, but with one last yearning gaze on me. I didn't watch their departure, but instead I walked back into the house.

Chapter 3

Alice and jasper's arrival

Emmett

After two weeks, I was settled into the house comfortably. The Cullen's were very hospitable people and I appreciated their calming presence in the first tirades of being a new-born, as they called it.

Edward was the most helpful. He took me hunting most of the time and taught me the necessary restraint it took to feed on animal blood and not human blood. All in all, everything had been going perfect except for my angel, Rosalie.

She made it obvious that she wasn't interested in me at all. She purposefully avoided me in the house and never hunted if I was in the party. It hurt my feelings greatly, but I tried not to show it. But I knew my emotions were slipping through the cracks.

I haven't even seen her for 3 days. When I asked, Edward told me she was on a hunting trip. I gulped at the thought of her facing a bear alone. I only recently found out that Edward could read minds when I was having "inappropriate thoughts" about his proclaimed sister.

"What?" I had asked after he told me to knock it off.

"I can read minds, you twit" was his only response. I didn't argue if it was true or not because the word impossible no longer existed to me.

One day, Edward and I had gotten home and discovered two new scents wafting from the house. We had looked at each other in confusion and walked inside. Two people stood there in the middle of the room, holding hands and looking lost in each other.

The man was tall with curly blonde hair and an expression that expressed no fooling around. He stood erect, his back straighter than a bow. The girl was a tiny creature; she had short black cropped hair with petite features. She looked giddier then her mate did, but still she looked wary.

Carlisle and Esme sauntered into the room and looked guiltily at Edward. They introduced the new vampire couple as Alice and Jasper. Alice was very kind and happy but Jasper kept to himself most of the time. There was a polite cleared throat from the stairs and we all turned our heads to see Rosalie descending down the stairs.

A lump rose in my throat as I saw how utterly beautiful she looked. Rosalie took in the company and acknowledged them with a small nod. It struck me then that Rosalie seemed to like being the center of attention.

"Took you long enough to figure out." Edward muttered under his breath to me. Rosalie sneered at him and walked the rest of the way down the winding staircase. I stepped forward and offered my hand bus she shook it away. I glared and huffed out the back door. As soon as I was in the fresh air, I took a boulder and threw it across the small stream that separated the Cullen's house from the forest. It hit a tree and I watched in utter fascination as the long tree fell over the top of the stream.

And knocked through a second story wall.

***

Rosalie

"Look, I said I'm sorry about a million times already. What else am I supposed to do? Gravel at your damned feet?" Emmett grumbled, speculating my damaged room with a cocky expression.

Edward found the situation utterly hilarious and I eventually pushed his laughing body out of my destroyed room.

The tree that Emmett knocked over had cut my bed in half, T.V. was broke, and the wall was agape. So much for trying to avoid him, I thought a bit grimly. I heard Edward's laughing response to my thoughts all the way downstairs.

Esme made a sound of distress. "Well, Emmett's room is the only one with enough room to stay in right now until we get your room fixed up." I gasped and looked at her incredulously.

"Do you really think I'd want to be in proximity, let alone the same room, as the brute who destroyed my room in the first place? You all must be daft." I said hotly, raising my chin defensively. I instantly regretted my out burst when I caught Emmett's expression before he stormed out of the room: crumpled in pain, sadness, and hatred. I closed my eyes and tried to compose myself before facing reality head-on.

I knew I needed to apologize to Emmett about the misunderstanding, so I packed enough clothes to last a month and headed towards Emmett's room.

***

Emmett

You can imagine my surprise when I heard a small, timid knock on my door. At first I thought it might be Rosalie and I eagerly went to greet her when I caught the scent. It was one of the new-comers, Alice I presumed.

I opened the door and little Alice came bounding in, sitting criss cross on the floor. I was shocked and then pleased that I had company so I closed the door behind me.

"Hello, Emmett. I never really quite got the chance to properly introduce myself earlier. I'm Alice." She said, smiling up at me with gleaming teeth.

"I'm Emmett, though I'm guessing you already knew that." I responded, taking a seat in a rocker I had placed beside a large window.

"I guess I just wanted to say that everything is going to work out fine between you and Rosalie. Just give it a little more time." Alice said, leaping up and bidding me a fare well.

I was going to ask her just what she had meant by that when I noticed Rosalie standing in the doorway, suitcase in hand. I smiled softly and welcomed her into the room. She tried to apologize for earlier but I merely raised a hand and said "no need to apologize, you're already forgiven."

Rosalie had grinned at me when I said that. I showed her where she could put her belongings and then watched as she speculated the room.

"It's wonderful in here," Rosalie commented, looking out one of the many windows. Everything grew momentarily quiet.

It wasn't an awkward silence, but I could feel the tension between us lessoning until we were surrounded in comforting warmth. I suddenly couldn't take more; I reached Rosalie in one stride and kissed her with passion.

Chapter 4

Unresolved feelings

Rosalie

I grew instantly dizzy as Emmett began kissing me in earnest. Before I knew it, I had my arms thrown around his neck. Emmett's body was soft as he drew me to him. I molded myself to his shape as his lips began a gentle trail down my jaw and to my throat.

Emmett paused for a moment, clearly contemplating on how to continue. I pressed myself closer to him in invitation. Emmett's body loomed over me and I suddenly was more afraid than I had ever been. Was he going to hurt me now? I knew Emmett was nothing like Royce, but I had promised myself to stay away from men all together. I knew that men manipulated until they got what they wanted. I would not let this man take advantage of me. I was now strong enough to push him away.

"Stop," I ordered firmly. My voice shook and I cursed myself; I had to get out of here now.

I turned toward the door, and a strong hand clasped onto my shoulder and I whirled around to see Emmett, starring into my eyes. "Rosalie, what—"

He would have continued if Edward hadn't been standing in the doorway. With one last look at Emmett, I shoved past Edward and out the door.

***

Emmett

I looked at Edward, still panting from my exertions. I could still feel her lips under mine, parting so easily…

"Emmett, stop. There's a reason she wouldn't let you go any further." I looked at Edward with a puzzled expression. He sighed heavily and slammed the door.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, she doesn't want you to know, but you have to understand." Edward gulped and motioned for me to sit down.

"When she was 18, as a human, she was raped and left to die by her betrothed, Royce of London."

I was shocked; somebody raped my Rosalie, my delicate angel? I shook my head. What must she have thought of me when I kissed her? Did she see me as the same?

"She doesn't want to be set up for disappointment again. She is scared for life now and that is why she is often so callous." Edward finished, obviously listening to my thoughts.

"So, the bastard raped her, huh?" I muttered, running a hand frustratingly through my hair.

Edward nodded, upset by the thought, too. "She tries not to think about it, but it haunts her. She tries not to think of all men as the same way, but she can't stop it from looking that way."

I nodded and suddenly I pictured her, on the ground, naked, shivering in the cold. My poor darling. I buried my face in my hands. I knew what I had to do. I had to prove to her that I wasn't Royce, that I truly loved her and would never hurt her, not in a million years.

Edward didn't follow me as I made my way outside, to where Rosalie was. When I saw her, I froze. She lay in a pile of snow, gold hair fanning out around her head like a halo. Her arms were out-stretched beside her and she was watching me intently.

"Rosalie," I whispered hoarsely, unable to stop myself. Rosalie smiled and reached out to me. I went to her obediently, as if in a trance. I lay out atop her body, feeling her go soft beneath me.

"I tried to stay away from you," Rosalie whispered. "I didn't want to be hurt again."

I nuzzled her neck and nibbled, making her arch her back. I cupped her cheek and starred down into her eyes. She was trembling, I noticed, and I knew it wasn't from the cold. I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her against my chest.

"I plan to make you believe that I'm not Royce." I murmured against her ear as we made our way inside the house. Once we were back in my room, I let her down on her feet. "I give you my respect, Rosalie. I won't do anything you don't want me to. You will always have a choice with me." I finished.

Rosalie looked at me with fathomless eyes.

Rosalie replied in a soft, tentative voice. "For once, I think I know what I'm doing."

Chapter 5

New love

Emmett

Smiling, I reached for her and kissed her plump lips. I pulled my shirt off over my head, not caring where it landed. Rosalie ran her tongue along the seam of my lips, and I groaned into her mouth.

I soon grew greedy and I began taking her breasts in my palms. They were so full, so perfectly rounded, and they trembled beneath my touch. Before I knew it, clothes were being torn apart and we were naked on the bed.

"Oh God, Rosalie…" I panted when I felt her hand curl around my swollen member. Her fingers traveled along my length and I closed my eyes, thrusting my hips helplessly to her touch. Rosalie could feel my weakness and soon I was grunting softly in her ear. I took her hand away from me, afraid I would come before I was ready. I rubbed her soft belly and looked up into her eyes.

"Spread your legs, Rosalie, let me learn you." I urged softly, gripping her hips tightly in my hands.

With a small whimper, Rosalie opened her legs and barred her glistening sex to me. I gulped and ran my finger along the wet crease. I cupped her sex possessively, and rubbed her taut nub. Rosalie cried out so softly when I inserted two of my fingers inside her body. She was so warm and tight, my fingers could barely fit. I pulled them out and then thrust them back in, watching Rosalie's expressions of total surrender. Her thighs clamped around my hand convulsively, and I could feel her walls trap me. I knew it was time.

I spread her legs wider to accommodate me, and I slide in between her legs. I rubbed my cock against her, wetting her lips with her own juices, opening her wider.

I looked up at Rosalie, and then I cupped her face in my palm right at the moment before I went inside.

"I'm not Royce, Rosalie. Learn me, love me, and take me." And with that, I plunged deep inside her waiting core, and Rosalie arched back tightly, holding my shoulders and thrusting her hips up in undulation.

I cried out against her neck as her wet warmth surrounded me and trapped me within her. "Ah, I feel you taking me, Rose, that's right, let it happen." I whispered in her ear. Rosalie's head thrashed against the pillows, and she whispered my name over and over.

I rocked back on my knees, and taking her ankle in my hand and raising it high, I sought for the deepest penetration. Rosalie screamed then, raking her nails down my chest. I could feel my climax nearing and Rosalie's too, and I looked down into her beautiful face.

I nuzzled my face in her neck, feeling both of our stomachs clench with our pre orgasm. "Let it happen, Rose." I whispered, and at the same time we both came, flying into some unfamiliar oblivion, calling out each other's names in complete abandon.

Nothing had ever felt so good, so right. I had sex with Maggie, but it just wasn't the same as this. Just like my father always told me, when you're inside the right woman, you'll know it. And I knew it at that very moment.

I lifted myself up onto my elbows to look down into Rosalie's face. She was sobbing quietly, tearless sobs that raked my soul.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked, holding her gently to my chest.

I could feel Rosalie shake her head against my chest, and felt her laugh. "Oh, no Emmett, you would never hurt me. I was just laughing because _that _should have been my first time. It was beautiful." She said softly, looking up into my eyes.

I smiled at her gently, and rolled with her tucked on top of me. "That will be your first time, for your new life. As was mine, too." I told her, running my fingers through her hair.

Just then, the evening sun glinted through the windows, making the snow glitter below. A spear of light came through and outlined Rosalie, making her shine and glimmer. I stared in amazement at the beauty I beheld, my angel. My everything.

THE END


End file.
